Shūsuke Amagai (Kyodaina)
"Laid back, calm and collected, he never loses himself in the face of danger....unless sake is involved." ''-Blankslate '''Shūsuke Amagai' (天貝 繍助, Amagai Shūsuke), sometimes romanized as Syūsuke Amagai '''is the current Captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13, following the death of the previous Captain in the Hell Excursion. His Vice Captain is unknown. Appearance Shūsuke Amagai has a rather unkempt appearance to himself, due to his messy hair and chin stubble. He is a tall and muscular Shinigami who has chin-length blueish hair that he wears in a somewhat ragged fashion. As opposed to his predecessor, he wears a long-sleeved captain's haori. Aside from the extra sword sheath and the strange paper that he keeps in the fold of his uniform, his outfit is a standard Shinigami uniform, albeit with a few other changes such as three pockets on his right ribcage part of his uniform.. Personality Shūsuke is a rather friendly, easy-going individual, especially in comparison to the original 3rd Division Captain, Gin Ichimaru, and while he can be loyal and law-abiding, he, similar to Takashi Nakamura, is willing to bend or break the law if it means contributing for the greater good, a trait shared by both Ukitake and Kyōraku, both of whom he would often chat (and drink) with. Decisive, charismatic, and ethical, he quickly proved to be a capable leader and earned the respect of his subordinates, most notably Izuru Kira, despite initially feeling distrustful towards Shūsuke. Amagai is shown to be incapable of holding his drink, collapsing even after eating sake-flavored pickles and acting irrational after smelling the scent of sake in the air. Although he was initially looked down upon by his fellow division members, Captain Amagai's methods and ethics have since earned their respect. Amagai also favors teamwork and co-ordination between individual fighters. He used these methods in the Patrol Corps and teaches them when training his squad. History Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: As a Soul Reaper, Shūsuke retained a great amount of Spiritual Power that contended with most Captains. In a one-time test of his resilience by none other than the succeeding Head Captain himself, Shūsuke found himself with no difficulty withstanding the potent, heated aura of the superior's Spiritual Pressure without showing signs of strain. Having used his own Spiritual Pressure as both a buffeting piece of armor as well as a way to heat the area around him, Shūsuke is by far no lesser among his Captain peers when it comes to contending by Spiritual Energy. It is green in coloration. High Intellect/Master Strategist: As being a man who is of both patience and cunning, Shūsuke has displayed his ability to organize a massive Inter-Division operation during practice runs after the climax of the Hell Excursion, seeing as they were taken off guard and were unable to work together effectively within the crisis. This gained him a great amount of respect, as his strategies and ideas were then shared and handed down to squad tactics within the Shinō Academy to the teachers and onto the students whom would graduate as Soul Reapers. This allowed him to teach tactics on squad-based maneuvers as a part-time instruction with the Academy himself. High Endurance: Shūsuke, as he demonstrated during his Captain's Examinations, has displayed to be quite durable and tolerant to pain. Able to sustain sword wounds from the succeeding Kenpachi without hampering his prowess in combat, Shūsuke can drive himself to the point of fighting on the brink of death, no matter how many wounds he sustains. Impressive Agility: Shūsuke's physical form is more than just durable and strong, but flexibly agile as well. Capable of outmaneuvering the likes of even the likes of the younger Ichigo Kurosaki with ease, Shūsuke's dexterous style of combat allows him to contend with the more agile Captains or opponents whom are more prone in using Hakuda as part of their style of preferred fighting. Ambidexterous: Like Kyōraku Shunsui, Shūsuke also possesses the innate ability to use either hand in an effective manner in combat. It is so fluent, that even an experienced fighter, such as Kenpachi Yudan, couldn't tell the different in strength and speed employment at which he utilized techniques and attacks with. Incredible Strength: While one wouldn't think it, Shūsuke possesses above average strength one would expect of a Captain of his stature. With a body honed to perfection to wield his sword with excellent form, Shūsuke can preform nightmarish feats with his swordsmanship, capable of standing well toe-to-toe with the most physically inclined opponents and entities. Kidō Mastery Kidō Inventor: Due to his exceptional intelligence and ability to learn things at an accelerated pace, Shūsuke can craft and utilize spells of his own design using concepts of other spells within the known Gotei 13 or the Kidō Corps. Having crafted his specially employed teleportation technique, using specially marked papers to do so, and various other Kidō tools to employ his own unique traps or powers against his opponents. Using his impressive strategy in sync with his vast knowledge of Kidō, Shūsuke is a foe not to be underestimated, even if his other skills are seen to be lesser in comparison to his enemies. Zanjutsu Mastery Adaptable Swordsman: Shūsuke is known as a fighter who never keeps to one strategy of combat. Using his tactical insight and perception, he is constantly using more evasive and countering moves as opposed to all out aggressive combat that most Soul Reapers defer utilizing. While retaining the ability to use either hand, Shūsuke can often fool opponents in believing he's more preferable to one sword hand than the other, able to utilize this trait in taking them off guard in mid-thrust by switching hands to preform a counter thrust. Using acrobatic feats, Shūsuke is also able to contend in a more free-style form of swordsmanship, akin to the Martial Art of Drunken Boxing (a form of Hakuda he actually excells at), using erratic maneuvers and constant random movements that almost look like a beat-bop dancing. But Shūsuke also holds a foremost ability in using the traditional arts of swordsmanship that have been handed down to him by his father and the predecessor Head Captain himself, holding considerable talent himself in using his talents to better himself to succeed his father and his beloved superior. Hakuda Mastery Natural Martial Artisan Master: Shūsuke, despite not usually employing his bare hands in open field combat, is not above to utilizing it to put people in their place. Should his powers through swordsmanship or Kidō become nullified or irrelevent, Shūsuke's forthright knowledge of the martial arts of the Hakuda style of combat more than enough compensate for the lost of his two greatest assets. Utilizing a mixture of several different forms of martial arts, Shūsuke's natural style of combat is a meld of all styles into a singular form of martial art, taking concepts and techniques and forming them into one form of combat. However, Shūsuke does like to shift into one particular form of martial art for maximum effectiveness of the techniques he wishes to employ, as well as allows himself to shift from Art Form to Art Form to throw his more naturally adept enemies off balance and keep them guessing as to what his next move would be. Hohō Mastery Adept Hohō Master: Knowing the key of winning a battle wasn't through just good swordplay, martial artistry, or mastering the Kidō arts, Shūsuke knew he had to make sure he was fast enough to keep up with most, if not all combatants he faces in the near future to his caliber. Utilizing a variety of practical employments of the Flash Step techniques from his time spent in the Border Patrol Unit of the Onmitsukidō Militia, Shūsuke is regarded as a master in using both his natural instincts and incredible physical dexterity to heighten his power of reaction/timing and movement through a variety of intricate manipulations of his nervous system and his muscle movement. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Ryūshinzui (竜神髄, ryuu shinzui; Jap Lit Translation, "Dragon Life Blood."): A specially designed semi-organism device grafted into Shūsuke's damaged arm during the Hell Excursion, this prosthetically grafted limb is usually wrapped within bandages or is visually distorted to appear like a normal arm when not in use. However, if that barrier is shattered, the arm is revealed to be black scale-like in nature and runs up all the way to his shoulder and around his arm entirely. It also has a black tail that runs down his backside that is parallel to his heels, and a bandoleer of draconic eyes wrapping around his shoulder and laying over his chest. Zanpakutō First Zanpakutō Raika (雷火, Lightning Flash): In its sealed form, it resembles a kodachi. It has an olive-green hilt, with a bronze bow-shaped tsuba. He carries it in a red scabbard attached to a strap hanging on his waist. Shikai: Raika's release command is Sever (断ち切れ, tachikire). Shūsuke holds his Zanpakutō upside down behind his back and calls out the release command. In its Shikai, Raika takes the form of a white longsword, with a hook at the end and curved, shell-like pipes that form the hilt. Upon transformation, the pipes emit flames, in both Shikai and Bankai form. The flames emitting from the holes produce a sound similar to a trumpet. Shikai Special Ability: The pipes emit fire, heating the blade and causing it to take on a more fiery color. By heating the blade, it can harness enough potent flames to ward off destructive-laced energies of even a Bankai grade weapon or technique. *'Fireball': Amagai can focus fireballs into the crux of the hook, and by swinging forward, he can launch large fireballs through the air at his target. Its attack power is great enough to counter the Shikai of Hyōrinmaru, the most powerful ice-based Zanpakutō. *'Fissures of Fire': Amagai can focus fireballs into the crux of the hook and, by slamming it into the ground, create large fissures of flames that travel to the enemy at high speeds. Bankai: Raika Gōen Kaku (雷火 豪炎殻, Lightning Flash Flame Shell): Amagai holds out his Zanpakutō in front of him as fire swells around him. Raika becomes a large and more detailed version of its former self. Raika Gōen Kaku takes the form of an enlarged sword, and turns the edge of the blade a crimson red color, with a hook at the end. The inner side of the hook-blade sports several jagged edges. A large white shell with a light-purple trim covers the hilt. A massive hollow pauldron/shield with the handle is hidden behind it. The sword is about as tall as Shūsuke in this form. Bankai Special Ability: In this form, the sword's blade becomes fiery, and fire shoots from the pauldron when its abilities are being used. The sword's blasts of fire are much more potent, large and powerful in this form, and the pauldron on his sword can be used for defense. *'Flamethrower':While in this form, the pauldron acts as a high intensity flamethrower when it is turned toward an opponent, incinerating the ground in its path. *'Enhanced Fissures of Fire': Shūsuke heats his blade, engulfing it in fire, and by slamming it in the ground, it creates a large wave of fire that rushes forward and destroys any enemy that becomes enveloped in the flames. *'Wave of Fire': As his blade heats up, Amagai holds it vertically and slams his sword into the ground, generating a wave of fire that heads toward the enemy. While it looks strong, it is capable of being breached rather easily if enough force is utilized. *'Gōen Ryūga' (業炎龍牙, Ultra Dragon Fang Flame): Shūsuke twirls his sword above his head, and the blade is engulfed in fire while flames shoot from the pauldron and lightning builds. He then slams the blade into the ground, accompanied by a lighting strike. The ground begins to shake, and multiple fire spears shoot from the ground at various angles to trap the opponent in a prison of flames. Due to the precariousness of employing this technique and the taxation of utilizing it, Shūsuke tries to limit the use of it being several times per battle. *'Gōen Ryūga: Homura' (業炎龍牙 焔, Ultimate Dragon Fang Flame: Blaze): Shūsuke lifts his sword over his head and covers its entirety in flame. He then slashes at his opponent, launching a giant fireball at them. *'Raiendan' (雷炎弾, Lightning Fireballs): He uses the tip of his sword to launch a multitude of fireballs at his opponent. Second Zanpakutō Jatai Keisei (蛇体傾城, jatai keisei; Jap Lit Translation, "Serpentine Siren."): The name of Shūsuke's secondary Zanpakutō. Its sealed form takes upon the appearance of a simple tuning fork with razor edges and forked-like ends. Usually wrapped in bandages while having a beige guardless hilt with an octagon pommel, this is usually kept partially concealed within the sash of Shūsuke's Shikhakushō. Passive Abilities: As an unusual choice of weapon, Shūsuke usually prefers to leave Jatai Keisei sheathed unless he needs to switch tactics. Using its unique curved shape and sharpness withing the outer edge of arcing rims, Shūsuke can often enough knock his opponents off balance and allow an opening for Raika to take advantage of. Shikai Form: After speaking the release command, "Cry Out!" in sync with a tap of to the inner edge of Jatai Keisei, a emerald light cascades over the air, sending out a disorienting Spiritual Pressure that hums in an unusual tune that is both pleasing and menacing to the observer. If currently active or about to employ a technique, it would generate a thick emerald-silver blade of Energy. Innate Powers: Jatai Keisei's prowess revolves around the manipulation of sonic amplified energy throughout the atmosphere and projects it in any number of manners. Capable of discharging emerald blasts of condensed sonic power, Shūsuke can decimate large fields of landscape at will or destroy the internal workings of his opponent with ease with a single attack. This power is so great, that its natural form of disrupting and disassimilating energy of any form has allowed him to use it in a way as the great "Negation" to any form of attack sent his way, within reason. Hōkai (崩壊, houkai; Jap Lit Translation, "Collapse."): The special ability residing within Jatai Keisei's employment of sonic field generation and energy disruption, Shūsuke used this to save a select squad of his Division whom had been trapped within the Dangai Precipice World. When coming into contact with ancient forms of Spiritual Power, such as Philosophy ''or ''Reason, this blade conjurs what is known as a "Counter Frequency", as it spears through the incoming force and forcefully vibrates the continuity of its construct. Doing this, Shūsuke displayed enough prowess within this technique to destroy the Kōtotsu, a sub-entity of Pure Reason of which by normal means cannot be destroyed. This technique is applicable to nearly any form of force known, whether it be the Spiritual Pressure infused elements of Zanpakutō or the energy discharge of a Cero or Kidō. Amikonsei (網混声, ami konsei; Jap Lit Translation, "Web of Mixed Voices."): The ability to which he utilizes the Spiritual Pressurized Sonic flow throughout the atmosphere to communicate to many entities at once and have them communicate back with him. This is done by the amplified speed of his voice, harnessing the flow of soundwaves to abnormally swift and discernable speeds to directly flow into the targeted "audience", allowing him to communicate in a way only he wishes to. This technique leaves him vulnerable to attack, so he uses this only within emergencies when messages need to be sent rapidly. Teigoken (低語剣, teigo ken; Jap Lit Translation, "Whispering Blade."): The most practical widely used technique of Jatai Keisei, Shūsuke condenses highly vibrated sonic energy within his Spiritual Power into a focal point. Within this emerald blade of light and humming sound lies a nigh indestructible construct of Spirit Sonic Energy, capable of withstanding nearly any type of attack, even that of some Bankai-state attacks. With it, Shūsuke can either slash potent vibrated strikes to cause internal and external damage as well as discharge pillars and fissures of Sonic-laced Spiritual Energy, capable of contending with the infamous long-range destructive technique, Getsuga Tenshō. Trivia *This is a fanon rendition of the filler character, Shusuke Amagai. The events of the New Captain filler arc do not apply here.